warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Redtail's Debt/Chapter 4
Chapter description :Redpaw and Willowpaw are given their warrior names, Redtail and Willowpelt, respectively by Sunstar at their warrior ceremony. Redtail is honored for his bravery and loyalty as ThunderClan cheers the new warrior's names. The newly named warrior reflects on the past six moons, remembering how he had cost ThunderClan a battle with RiverClan. As the Clan cheers for him and his sister, he hears his father's voice above the rest. Sparrowpelt and White-eye with their kits watch Redtail proudly. Spottedpaw also watches her brother proudly as he reflects that she wouldn't earn her new name for a while due to her medicine cat training. Redtail turns his gaze to the back of the cats and sees Tigerclaw simply watching. The new warrior thinks that the older cat doesn't think he's ready to be a warrior because of how he ruined the battle with RiverClan. :Willowpelt's excitement cuts into his thoughts, as she purrs happily at how their day had finally come. Swiftbreeze comes up to congratulate her kits, nuzzling them both proudly. Redtail once again makes eye contact with Tigerclaw as he thinks back over the past six moons. The warrior details how hard he had worked to make up for his mistake, working hard to keep the Clan fed during a harsh leaf-bare. He recounts that Bluefur and Thrushpelt's kits had been taken by a fox, and that Tawnyspots, the Clan deputy had also passed away. He adds that Sunstar had named Bluefur as his new deputy and that she had taken to the role well, working harder than ever. :As his thoughts travel back to Tigerclaw, Redtail thinks the older warrior might still blame him for costing them that battle. He walks up to the tabby, hoping to confront him, but as he reaches the tom is lost for words. Tigerclaw instead asks him to join him for a hunt, to which the new warrior obliges. As they traverse the territory the two hunt as they come up to the Fourtrees border. While there, a rabbit appears, crossing onto ThunderClan territory. However, as Tigerclaw prepares to catch it, a smaller cat appears, ruining the hunt. The young cat goes off at Tigerclaw for ruining her hunt, but, the warrior points out that the rabbit had crossed onto ThunderClan territory. Sorrelpaw hisses at the tom and calls to her mentor, who is absent from the situation. :Redtail points out that she is a WindClan cat. Sorrelpaw scoffs at him and tells the two toms that WindClan cats also have the right to hunt at Fourtrees too, and their Clan is a bunch of bullies. Tigerclaw threatens the apprentice as he asks the young cat if WindClan teaches their apprentices how to recognise borders. He tells her that clearly they need a lesson in respect as well, as he turns to Redtail, asking him to teach her a lesson. Redtail tries and reasons with Tigerclaw, saying that she was just an apprentice and that her mentor wasn't with her. He asks Tigerclaw if he wanted to start a war with WindClan by acting so irrationally. Tigerclaw hisses at him, insulting the warrior and asking if he was just a mouse-hearted apprentice still. :The insult strikes a nerve in Redtail and acts on the older warrior's orders. He tries to intimidate Sorrelpaw, hoping she would turn tail and run. However, the young cat stands her ground, forcing Redtail to attack her. The two fight fiercely and Redtail is shocked by some of Tigerclaw's encouragements. The two cats break apart when Sorrelpaw's mentor, Stagleap arrives. The brown tom calls the pair of them bullies, demanding to know who attacked his apprentice. Tigerclaw states that it doesn't matter, but, Redtail, guilty, owns up to his actions. As he apologies, Tigerclaw cuts him off as Stagleap tells them both they need to be taught a lesson. Stagleap states to Tigerclaw in between insults and threats that he was going to report the incident to Heatherstar, hoping that in the meantime Sunstar would control his warriors better. The WindClan warrior almost fights with the two ThunderClan cats, but, instead opts to return his apprentice to camp for treatment. :Stagleap leaves with the injured Sorrelpaw as Redtail and Tigerclaw watch them. Tigerclaw gives Redtail encouragement for his actions, but, the young warrior feels guilty wondering why he felt this way if what he did was right. Characters Major *Tigerclaw }} Minor *Sunstar *Sparrowpelt *White-eye *Runningkit *Mousekit *Spottedpaw *Swiftbreeze *Sorrelpaw *Stagleap }} Mentioned *Thrushpelt *Bluefur *Bluefur's kits *Tawnyspots *Heatherstar }} Important events Ceremonies Notes and references Category:Redtail's Debt Category:Novellas Category:Chapter subpages